Here For You
by Smudgeandfrank
Summary: The night is cool and peaceful after the fight between the straw hats and Arlong. Nami is now a part of the crew once again. But on a night shift, she has some company. Usopp x Nami. Reviews welcome


Hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't done many updates lately, but I've been really busy.

Here's a little fic I was just working on for no apparent reason. I just came across the Arlong Park Arc, and came up with this out of nowhere. Hope you like it!!

Here for you

Nami stood on the deck of the Going Merry as she looked up at the starry night sky. The sight of the twinkling lights made her feel small on the vast ocean they had started to sail on. She was back. And she wasn't going to leave the crew again. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji had risked their lives to protect her from Arlong, and now they were all traveling into the unknown. The water was unusually calm that night as a small breeze played at her orange hair that she tucked behind her ear. She could hear the ruffle of her new tangerine trees behind her, which made her feel even more at home. It was so peaceful. A noise from the lower deck caught her attention as a door opened and closed quietly. She could hear someone walking up towards her when she turned to face the familiar shadow. "Usopp? What are you doing up?"

Usopp shoved one hand into his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck with a small grin. "I… Couldn't sleep. Seemed really nice out… so I thought I would see how you were doing with your night shift." Nami smiled before looking back up at the sky.

"Everything's been really quiet for once." Nami smiled and then hopped up onto the railing. She swung her legs over the edge and then patted the wood next to her, signaling for Usopp to sit with her. The long nosed sniper hesitated but then walked over and sat on the railing next to the navigator. The two sat in silence for a moment, just looking at the sky, before Usopp broke the silence.

"You must be exhausted! That was all real hard core stuff back there." Usopp felt like hitting himself for bringing up the conversation about Arlong as he looked back up at the sky, nervously. Nami took a moment before answering.

"Yeah. I'm pretty tired. But being back on the ship makes it seem better." Nami had a small smile on her face when a small tear escaped her eyes as she quickly rubbed it away. Usopp immediately felt horrible, like someone had kicked his stomach twenty times over.

"Oh… jeez… Nami… I-I didn't mean to--!"

"No, no. I'm fine. It's just hard."

"I know…" Usopp looked down at the waves as Nami sighed.

"That's right… Nojiko told you everything… didn't she?" Usopp nodded with a quiet "Uh-huh." As he rubbed his nose. "…Well that's okay! I'm glad she did. If you hadn't known what was going on… Arlong would still be looming over my home… Ari—."

"No…" Usopp interjected. "Don't thank me… I… I should be thanking you… For what you did for me…" Usopp looked painfully at Nami's still bandaged hand before looking back down at his boots. "I'm… I'm really sorry Nami. If I hadn't gotten caught… If I was stronger… You wouldn't have had to… I'M SORRY!" Nami suddenly hugged Usopp tightly and rested her head between his neck and shoulder. His hair tickled her face as she held him closer and let a few teardrops fall onto his shoulder.

"You know… You're the only one… who knows what I'm going through. If it hadn't been for you… and the guys… standing up to Arlong… I never would have gotten my freedom back. You were strong enough to fight just like the others. And I am so grateful. Arigatou!! Usopp!" Usopp was frozen stiff as Nami continued to cry into his shoulder. Slowly he returned her embrace and put his hand onto the back of her head softly.

"It's… it's okay Nami. We'll always be here for you… I'll be here for you… even if you're the one saving my ass." Nami couldn't help but laugh as she hugged Usopp even tighter. Her cries turned into laughter as Usopp chuckled. He was glad to see her happy. Everything had been so hard for her against Arlong. But now, she didn't have to worry about her family or the money. It was over. Usopp suddenly noticed that Nami had stopped crying and was now lightly holding onto him. "Nami… You okay?" Usopp found that she had fallen asleep with her head still leaning into his shoulder. The long nose smiled as he carefully slipped his hand underneath her legs and lifted her from the railing. Nami's arms were still draped around his neck as he carried her gracefully. Slowly, he made his way across the deck of the Going Merry to the Women's quarters and opened the door with his foot.

He quietly walked through the darkness of the room and laid Nami on the bed before putting the covers over her and then started to make his way to the door. He opened it with a small creak and before closing the door he whispered, "Good night Nami." He didn't expect it, but Nami responded with a small half awake reply.

"Good night… Usopp…" Usopp smiled and closed the door behind him before walking up the deck and to the front of the ship. He leaned against the rail and looked up at the night sky with a small smile. Then a thought dawned on him…

"If Sanji finds out about this… I'm as good as dead."


End file.
